The Lion King Kiara's Reign
by foxydabest1
Summary: Everything is chaos. Mdogo is constantly spied on by his siblings, and eventually goes where he is not allowed to go. Can Kiara and Kovu keep the Prides in order. Or will they crack under the pressure
1. Chapter1

**A/N: I do not own The Lion King or it's characters. I do own however, the characters I made. All idea's are mine. I do not steal so do not blame me if we had the same idea's. With that being said, all characters I KNOW I will put in are,**

 **Simba**

 **Nala**

 **Kiara**

 **Kovu**

 **Vitani**

 **Mpendwa- Girl**

 **Hila- Boy**

 **Ulaghai- Boy**

 **Mdogo- Boy**

 **Msichana- Girl**

 **Aina- Girl**

 **Kusamehe- Boy**

 **Shukrani- Girl**

 **Enjoy!**

The Lion King Kiara's Reign

Chapter 1 The New King and Queen

Simba looked down at the Pride Lands, knowing it would be his last day as king. He knew that the Lands were in the good hands (or paws) of Kovu and Kiara. He heard a noise. Behind him, was Nala, walking up to him. "I was just thinking about Kovu and Kiara" Simba said.

"Still uneasy about your last day as king?" Nala chuckled.

"No. It's just... sooner or later, I'll have to stop worrying about Kiara and Kovu. You Know how they like to cause trouble." he answered.

"They were still young. Now their older and more responsible." Nala said

"I know. I'll have to stop worrying eventually," Simba said. "Come on, let's go get the others up and start the ceremony. " They started the ceremony. Soon after, all the lionesses walked up and congratulated Kovu and Kiara. Simba and Nala went to rest inside the cave, Kovu started with the things Simba would have done, and the Lionesses went to hunt. Later that evening, Simba and Nala allowed them to sleep on the throne because he wasn't king anymore. The next morning, Kovu and Kiara stood at Pride Rock, watching the sun go up. "how do you like being queen?" Kovu asked. "So far so good, but I was thinking last night and... well I'll tell you later." Kiara said. They nuzzled. Kiara went back inside. Kovu followed. Later that day, Kovu asked what it was that Kiara wanted to tell him. "Well," Kiara said "Now that we're king and queen, don't you think that we should have a heir." "Well I don't think your dad would approve..." Kovu started "But now we're king and queen. Come on Kovu." Kiara said. Kovu thought for a bit, then finally said, "Alright."

A Few Months Later

Kiara hadn't felt good. She went to see Rafiki. Rafiki told her that she wasn't sick, just pregnant with quadruplets. Kiara was excited. She went to tell Kovu. "Four!?" Kovu said excited and worried. "Yeah," Kiara said. "It'll be hard to pick one for the heir." Kovu smiled. "We don't need to worry about that yet." Kiara smiled back, happy about the news. Kiara woke to the sound of laughter. "What's going on?" Kiara asked sleepily

"Nothing. Vitani just told a funny joke." Kovu answered.

"Well that surly doesn't sound like nothing." Kiara giggled back.

"Come on. We saved you the best part of the antelope." Kovu said. After eating, Kiara got up and went for a walk with Kovu and Vitani. They talked and talked about how Kiara was going to give birth to four children. "So what's the genders?" Vitani asked curiously

"Two boys and two girls." Kiara said. "They should be coming any day now."

"Well better get going," Vitani said as she got up. "You know how the lionesses act when you're late." Vitani turned to leave just as she heard Kiara scream. Kiara was about to give birth.

"Go get Rafiki!" Kovu exclaimed. Vitani rushed as quick as she could, running to Rafiki.

"Rafiki... Kiara... Birth." Vitani gasped as she caught her breath. Rafiki rushed to the spot where Kiara and Kovu were. Rafiki sent Kovu to go get the lionesses. The lionesses carried Kiara to the cave, where she gave birth. Tears of joy ran down Kiara's neck as she cuddled her cubs. She and Kovu had four, just as Rafiki said. One had a mocha color like Kovu's and looked like Kiara, who named her Mpendwa. She named the cream colored cub with a little tuft like Vitani's, Shukrani. Kovu named the cream one with a tiny mane, Kusamehe . Kiara named the mocha one with the tiny mane Mdogo. "We'll be a happy family now" Kiara said. "Haven't we always been happy?" Kovu asked smiling. "Yes," Kiara replied "But we weren't a family. Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other, happy to be parents.

 **So how was the first chapter and my first story. Please don't be scared to tell me how you feel.**

 **Mpendwa= loved one**

 **Shukrani= thankful**

 **Mdogo= tricks**

 **Kusamehe= forgiving**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will not be putting up any new chapters March 19th 2017. That is my birthday and I want to have fun. The age of the characters are,**  
 **Kusamehe- Oldest**

 **Mdogo-Second Oldest**

 **Shukrani- Third Oldest**

 **Mpendwa- Youngest**

 **Also I will be putting in the last 4 new characters in this chapter. With that being said, enjoy chapter 2**  
Chapter 2 Rain  
Mpendwa woke to the sound of thunder. Scared, she hid behind her older brother, Kusamehe, who just smiled. Now all his siblings were awake and cuddled up to him. "It's nice to have someone who won't make you scared any more." Mpendwa thought.

"Don't worry, it won't last forever." Shukrani said, trying to sound brave.

"Why do we have to stay inside when it rains?" Mdogo said. "It's just water, it won't hurt us."

"You know we have to stay inside while mom and dad are gone hunting, besides when they are here, we can go outside. We just have to stay on Pride Rock, where it is high enough to where we won't get hurt by floods." Kusamehe replied.

"Well I'm going outside." Mdogo called as he started to leave the cave.

"Mdogo, get back here!" Shukrani and Mpendwa said together.

"Or what? Will I get in trouble?" Mdogo asked./p

"Actually you will" Kovu said. Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and the other lionesses started walking in, shaking out their soaked fur.

"D-d-dad!" Mdogo cried. "I-I-I was just..."

"Going out for a walk? you know to wait until your mom and I return OR have Simba and Nala go with you." Kovu scolded. "Now eat." Mdogo slowly quickly, hoping to go out.

"Mom dad, I'm done eating, I'm going out." Mdogo said.

"Take Mpendwa with you." Kiara said.

"Ugh fine. Come on Mpendwa." Mdogo sighed.

"Hi Mdogo! Can I come with you?" A voice said from behind him. Mdogo saw Msichana walking up to him. Mdogo blushed.

"S-S-Sure." Mdogo said smiling. Msichana giggled.

"Race you!" Msichana said as she ran out the cave. Mdogo and Mpendwa ran after her, hoping to catch up. They ran up and down the Pride Lands, playing tag. Soon The three stopped to rest. Suddenly Mdogo fell to the ground, with Kusamehe on top of him.

"Hey!" Mdogo said as Kusamehe and Ulaghai laughed. As Mdogo got up, Hili pounced on Kusamehe, forcing Mdogo back to the ground, which made Ulaghai laughed harder. Even Mpendwa and Msichana tried not to laugh, not knowing that Aina was behind them. Aina put her paws on Msichana and said "Boo" which made Mpendwa and Msichana jump. They tripped on Ulaghai who fell on Mdogo, which made Msichana and Mpendwa finally laugh

"Ok is there anyone else?" Mdogo cried. Shukrani was behind them but wanted to surprise them. She pounced on Ulaghai who landed on Mdogo, who started to laugh.

"I was hiding the whole time, trying not to laugh. When I couldn't take it any more, I pounced. As they got up, Mdogo accidentally kissed Msichana who giggled. Mdogo blushed, embarrassed.

"Hey... I know you like her." Kusamehe whispered.

"Tell anyone and you're dead" Mdogo whispered back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Kusamehe said a bit too loud.

"Tell anyone what?" Msichana asked.

"Sorry, Mdogo thinks that I shouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok" Msichana said a bit sad. That night, Mdogo had an awesome dream. He dreamt about a place with just him and Msichana, with no distractions. They would play all day and sleep together


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will be putting in a few surprise characters so... don't be mad... OK you have the full right to be mad. Also most of my stories will be staring in the morning. So LET'S GO CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3 The Secret is out

Mdogo woke up, with Msichana laying next to him. He smiled at the glimpse of her. Her cream-gold fur shining in the sun. As she woke up, Mdogo pretended to fall asleep, not wanting her to know he was up.

"Mdogo... Mdogo wake up." Msichana said. Still pretending he was asleep, he rolled over. She licked him, causing him to finally stop pretending he was asleep. "Come on, let's go play." Mdogo and Msichana left the cave, not knowing that Kusamehe was behind them. When they came to stop, Mdogo said,

"Can I tell you something?" He saw Kusamehe and screamed. Confused, she turned around and screamed, surprised at Kusamehe.

"Why are you here!" Msichana demanded.

"Well, I was going to ask Mdogo something, but he left. When I caught up, I realized that this was going to answer my question. So I hung around."

"You've been following us this whole time?" Mdogo asked surprised. "You could have at least told us before you followed."

"I know, but then you wouldn't have told her." He replied.

"Tell me what?" Msichana asked. "You'll have to tell me now or later."

"Mdogo likes you" Kusamehe said quickly before Mdogo could dodge the question.

"Kusamehe, you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Mdogo cried. Msichana looked at Mdogo with tears running down his eyes. "I've gotta go!" Mdogo cried as he ran off.

"What was that for?" Msichana cried.

"You were the one that wanted to know." Kusamehe said in defense.

"But you could have said it was secret." Msichana said sobbing. "Mdogo wait!" she ran after him tears flying sown her back. Later that night Kusamehe sat by himself.

"What's wrong son?" Kiara asked.

"I told a secret and now Msichana and Mdogo are mad at me." He answered sadly.

"Well you should apologize as soon as possible. Make things up to him. Then he should forgive you."

"OK mom." Kusamehe said with tears still rolling down his eyes.

"Come on now, let's go eat." Kiara said.

"Mdogo..." Kusamehe asked.

"What!" Mdogo asked.

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry about..."

"Sorry?" He interrupted. "You told my secret. It's not like I go around saying that Aina likes you!" He quickly said "Sorry Aina... I-I didn't mean to..." Aina cut him off.

"It's ok. It was bound to happen knowing neither of you can keep a secret." Aina giggled. "But just forgive him already ok."

"Sorry." Kusamehe said.

"I forgive you." Mdogo said.

"Good now let's go play." Aina said.

"Fraid' not kids. It's getting late." Simba said.

"Ok tomorrow." Aina said.

That night, Aina and Kusamehe slept together, by Mdogo and Msichana.

 **How do you like chapter 3? Sorry I made it short. I will make the next one bigger, but it will take more time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! I was just being lazy for the moment but now I'm back. Chapter 4 is all about Shukrani and Mpendwa. This also starts taking place when they are adults!** **WARNING MAY HAVE A LITTLE _GROSS_ STUFF IN IT. Longest Chapter yet!** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 No more secrets

Shukrani and Mpendwa woke up at the same time, due to the fact that they didn't sleep at all.

"We've got to stop this relationship with Mdogo and Msichana." Shukrani said to Mpendwa and Kusamehe

"Why? I think it's cute. Besides what about me and Aina?" Kusamehe replied.

"We'll deal with you later. For now just keep Mdogo and Msichana busy while Mpendwa and I get to work." Shukrani demanded.

"Ok." Kusamehe said as he wandered off.

"But Shukrani," Mpendwa said "What about you and Ulaghai?"

"Tell anyone and I'll tell everyone that you have a crush on Hili." She hissed back. Sacred that she would tell, Mpendwa kept her mouth shut.

Meanwhile

"Come on, Mdogo, Msichana. We're almost there." Kusamehe called. Behind him were two panting lions.

"Where... are...you...taking...us?" Msichana asked between pants.

"Just somewhere... you're about to find out." Kusamehe answered. "Tada!" In front of them was a cave. "Welcome to Lovers Cove!" Kusamehe cried

"Why'd you take us here?" Mdogo asked.

"So you can have some privacy." Kusamehe answered.

"Then why are you still here." Msichana asked.

"Because if I'm not here, you'll forget where to go. That's what happened to me and Aina." He explained.

"HOW MANY TIME HAVE YOU...?" Mdogo started before interrupted by Kusamehe.

"Let me stop you there. Do you need to know about my private life?" He asked. "Don't worry I won't look!" He laughed as he turned around.

"Could you um... go over that hill so you don't hear us?" Msichana asked.

"Wow... you guys aren't really appreciative." Kusamehe teased. He went over the hill so he wouldn't listen. Not that he wanted to listen. He could tell they started because he could still hear them.

Meanwhile

"Mpendwa hurry up. If I'm correct, their already at Lovers Cove." Shukrani said

" _Lover's Cove? IS THAT WHERE YOU TOLD KUSAMEHE TO TAKE THEM!"_ Mpendwa thought "Shukrani I'm out. You know that Lovers Cove is only for... you know."

"If I'm correct, they will be doing that. So then I can finish my plan. And besides if you're out, I will tell everyone!" Shukrani said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Mpendwa cried "NO MORE SECRETS! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Mpendwa cried as she ran off.

"Whatever." Shukrani said as she came upon Lovers Cove. When she came upon them, she immediately wished she hadn't done this. Grossed out, she turned to see Kusamehe, standing at the top of a hill. "Why didn't you leave?" She asked.

"They wanted me to stay so I could take them back." He replied shuddering. "Speaking of which, here they are now." Mdogo and Msichana came out.

"What are you doing here Shukrani?" Mdogo cried.

"Well... I came up with a plan to stop you guys from being with each other." She said.

"Why did you want to stop us?" Msichana asked.

"Well you guys are always together and I have no one to play with. And I'll have no one to play with when one of you become king." Shukrani said.

"Well why don't you play with Mpendwa. Besides I thought you and Ulaghai were a thing. What happened?" Mdogo said.

"Nothing. But sometimes you wanna just spend some time with family." Shukrani said.

"Well why didn't you just ask instead of coming up with some weird plan?" Mdogo replied.

"Because you always say you're busy." She sighed. "I'm sorry. Mpendwa was right."

"I always am." A voice said from behind them.

"I thought you left." Shukrani said.

"I did. But only to tell Hili." She answered.

"You told him?" Kusamehe asked surprised.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, it's time to eat." Mpendwa said.

Later That Night

"So, I heard you and Msichana went to Lovers Cove." Kiara said. Mdogo gasped. "It's ok, Kusamehe told me it all. Just try not to get her... you know. You're still both young. She chuckled.

"Kusamehe, why can't you guys ever not spy on me?" Mdogo asked.

"Cause then it wouldn't be fun." Kusamehe laughed.

"Well for once, can't you guys just give us some privacy?" Msichana asked.

"Ok-ok, next time you go, we'll _all_ leave you alone. _Right Shukrani?"_ Kusamehe said.

"Uh... as long as you guys start playing with me more." She teased.

"Done." Mdogo said serious.

"Uh... Mpendwa..." Hili started.

"Yeah?" She answered

"Um.. do you wanna..." He started before cut off by Mpendwa. She licked him on the cheek.

"Sure." She answered.

 **So there is Chapter 4. It did take a little time but I've got it done. So now here are the dates-**

 **Kusamehe+Aina**

 **Mdogo+Msichana**

 **Shukrani+Ulaghai**

 **Mpendwa+Hili**

 **IN NEXT CHAPTER, PEOPLE WILL COME BACK... :)**


	5. Chapter 5 (your chapter)

**A/N: Ok since nobody wanted to tell me what the chapter is gonna be about I guess I have to come up with on my own. So ENJOY CHAPTER 5. Oh wait before you read the chapter, I will make a version for little kids, this one is for teens and up. And I MIGHT make an MA version for 18+ only So with that being said here is chapter 5 of Kiara's Reign. (Hopefully. I'm making this up as I go so...) Oh and I just got a thought of something new. The Little Kids version will have a different ending. I might make a choose your own story version as well so.**

 **Msichana x Mdogo**

 **Kusamehe x Aina**

 **Shukrani x Ulaghai**

 **Mpendwa x Hili**

Chapter 5 Pride Of a New Kind

Msichana woke up by Mdogo who gently licked her cheek. She purred and cuddled close to him. "Mdogo," she said softly. "Yeah?" he replied still half asleep. "Come on. I wanna show you something." She whispered. She leaped out of Pride Rock with Mdogo close behind her. As soon as they got out of earshot, they started to talk normally. "Where are we going?" Mdogo asked. "I don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you." She replied. This made Mdogo laugh as he raced across the lands. "Come on then I know the perfect spot of my own," Mdogo replied eagerly not knowing that Kusamehe was right behind them. " _What are you up to Mdogo?"_ He thought to himself as they got closer to the Outlands. When they reached to a cliff they could see the sun rise in the distance.

AND THATS ALL I HAVE TIME FOR SO UNTIL NEXT TIME I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER, BYE!


End file.
